wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor McKinley Faun
Academic and Professional Career After a professional Quidditch career, McKinley Faun became one of Hogwarts' flying instructors. Personal Life Childhood McKinley was born to a muggle father and witch mother, who was also a Gryffindor. Her mother died in a tragic flying accident when she was only 8 years old. Her father knew about the Wizarding world, and was very loving and supportive of McKinley. He knew McKinley would want to follow in her mother’s footsteps, so he purchased her a broomstick at the age of 9. She was a gifted flyer, although her father feared she would also have a devastating flying accident. She grew up to be extremely close with her father, and tried to teach him as much about the Wizarding World as possible, to make him more comfortable after her mother passed. Although her father struggled to get by, McKinley seemed to have a knack for being in the right place at the right time and her father often called her the luckiest kid alive. School She received her Hogwarts letter at the age of 11. However, she was an older 11 in her class, and was 12 when she officially started school. McKinley was sorted into Gryffindor and joined the House Quidditch Team her first year and played as a seeker until she graduated. She was a fairly popular student and she knew it. Because of that, she often came across as “cocky” or “arrogant” and seemed unapproachable until one started to get to know her. She did well in school, but focused on Care for Magical Creatures and her Flying classes the most. There was never a doubt in her mind about where she was heading after graduation. Quidditch Career During her 7th year, she started to get draft offers for professional Quidditch teams, for once she graduated. As soon as school was over, she signed with the Zappers and became their youngest player ever. Within a year, she moved on to become their youngest Female Quidditch Captain ever. During the offseason, she traveled to Egypt to help raise dragons, where she studied them and often gives them credit for many of her advanced flying techniques. She led the Zappers to 6 back to back Quidditch World Cup championships and was on her way to the 7th when her luck finally ran out. During her last World Cup game, she took a bludger bat directly to the head, in a foul hit, knocking her off her broom. She fell several hundred feet, to be saved at the last minute by a random stranger in the stands. He slowed her fall, but could not stop it completely, and it caused her to be in a Wizarding Hospital for several weeks. McKinley also caused irreversible damage to her shoulder and would never be able to play Quidditch professionally ever again. Post-Quidditch The young man who saved her waited in the Hospital with her, where they became extremely close. He was able to see past her high confidence (that others perceived as arrogance) and make it to the very sweet and soft side of McKinley. They traveled together for a couple years and McKinley caught herself in the wrong place at the wrong time for the first time ever in her life. The night he proposed, the two were jumped by a Wizarding gang and the young man was killed and McKinley was badly beaten. As a result, any boggart she comes across will take the form of her dead fiancee. Deciding that her adventures were over, she accepted a job at Hogwarts as a flying instructor. Personality Very witty, outgoing, and down for adventure. She is a do first, ask questions later type of person. She comes across as arrogant/cocky/sharp, but is truly very sweet and gentle. McKinley is just not used to things not working out in her favor. She is incredibly peppy and high spirited and loud. She can also be hot-tempered, though easily talked down and cooled off. She truly has an “all or nothing” attitude. She is confident, charismatic, hard-working, and extremely loyal. However, she tends to take on too much, and a bit arrogant. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Professors